Como tú
by Golive
Summary: IchiRuki. Un desayuno, despeinados y a veces seguimos con el temor de acercarnos demasiado, para sin derecho mancillar el corazón. One shot escrito por el cumpleaños de Ichigo.


**Comentario innecesario: Perdón por el OOC tengo tiempo de no leer fics y menos de escribirlos. Igual, espero les guste. Un saludo con retraso para Ichigo quien ya cumplió 25 años... ¿Eh? ¿Sigue con 15? **

**

* * *

**

**Como tú**

**

* * *

**

-A veces me preocupo cuando no frunces el entrecejo, ¿sabías?

-¿Eh? Eso es extraño, ¿no crees?

Ichigo contestó sin pensarlo mucho, su atención estaba completamente dirigida a la sartén frente a él. El aroma de los huevos friéndose con el caldo dashi opacaba el olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia. El ambiente en la cocina era caluroso, tranquilo, distante y muy íntimo.

Desde la mesa Rukia alzó la mirada. Balanceó los pies descalzos, que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, y esperó a que Ichigo siguiera hablando.

-Por lo general a las personas les preocupa que yo luzca siempre de malhumor, no al revés.

Caminó hacia ella con sartén en mano, con cada paso sus sandalias producían un ruido fastidioso. Isshin se las regaló por su cumpleaños y ahora que las estrenó se dio cuenta por qué. Rukia quiso reírse, pero supuso que eso dañaría la integridad de su desayuno. Con un dejo de displicencia, Ichigo depositó el tamagoyaki que preparó en el plato de la shinigami y otro para él. Rukia se dispuso a inspeccionar la calidad de la comida y él la observó. Ella tenía el cabello despeinado, propio de alguien que acaba de levantarse, y vestía sólo una camisa azul marino que, por el tamaño, no le pertenecía.

-Deja de mirarme –murmuró Rukia sin verlo, tomó los palillos y dijo: gracias por la comida.

-Parece que tenías hambre –comentó Ichigo, un tanto sorprendido al verla comer con tanta avidez.

-Sí, y mucha –respondió con honestidad la muchacha.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Ichigo le dio un sorbo a su café. Entonces recordó algo.

-Es cierto… ¿sabías que Keigo y Tatsuki ahora son novios?

Rukia dejó de masticar por un momento.

-Vaya, qué lástima. A Renji parecía gustarle tu amiga.

Ichigo resopló un poco, luego se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Pensó que esta era la primera vez que hablaba de algo tan trivial como los chismes de sus amigos con Rukia. Era extraño, en cinco años de conocerse nunca tuvieron tiempo para hablar sandeces; y eso que una vez estuvieron más de una hora al lado de la calle esperando que atropellaran un gato…

-¿Eh… A Renji le gusta Tatsuki?

-Sí, sí, creo que fue desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños de hace dos años.

-Siempre creí que Renji estaba enamorado de ti o algo así –Rukia no dijo nada e Ichigo se arrepintió de haber soltado ese comentario.

-No, era la soledad.

El pelirrojo comprendió y no entendió a qué se refería. Muchas veces quiso preguntarle a Rukia si habrían podido conocerse si Renji hubiera dejado de ladrarle a la luna y la hubiera buscado. O si el hermano de Ganju estuviera vivo. Pero nunca se atrevería a preguntarle eso, y no es que la respuesta le importara mucho, simplemente a veces ese adolescente inseguro resurgía en él. Seguro del destino, pero no de sus fuerzas. Y Rukia, tan lejos de él, imposible de alcanzarla cuando se encierra en ella misma.

Un pequeño dedo se colocó en medio de las cejas del joven.

-Vamos Ichigo, arruga ese ceño.

-¿Qué tienes con mi frente el día de hoy? –se alborotó Ichigo, obedeciéndola sin querer.

Rukia descansó la mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda y lo señaló con el dedo índice de la derecha. Su desayuno ya se había esfumado.

-Me da confianza.

-¿Un tipo de pelo color naranja y con mala cara te da confianza?

-Cuando te veo con esa cara pienso en que ese es el Ichigo que yo conozco, con un reiatsu increíble, con un ego increíble y con un pelo increíble. Preocupado sólo de mantener su imagen ante sus compañeros de clase… Me alivia pensar en que sólo eso te molesta.

Era sólo en momentos como este en los que Rukia hablaba tanto.

-Al cambiar tu expresión, sé que entras en un estado al que no puedo seguirte, no tengo derecho de invadir esa parte de ti. Y no me queda más remedio que verte luchar solo.

A Ichigo le sorprendió que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, Rukia todavía se preocupaba por eso. Como él.

-Eso es mentira, siempre consigues estar a mi lado, y a veces me sobrepasas. Siempre confío en ello, porque ese es el tipo de mujer que eres en mi corazón.

-Disculpa, pero eso fue bastante cursi.

-¿Qué? Pero si eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste una vez.

-Y para colmo, plagio.

Rukia se rió un poco. No lo hacía a menudo, e Ichigo era de las pocas personas que conocían el sonido de su risa. Él también soltó una carcajada. No había razón para reírse, y menos para que dos personas tan serias como ellos lo hicieran, pero era su momento. Sólo de ellos.

Ichigo no se atrevió a ser culpable de estropear el momento para darle un beso.

Y si después acabaron de nuevo en la cama tampoco fue su culpa.

* * *

**Qué tremendo, la edad me ha hecho cursi. **

**Tamagoyaki es un típico omelette japonés que se come en el desayuno. O al menos eso me dijo Google. **

**Bawa is always with you! **


End file.
